Broken
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KyoHaru. AU. He was ready to settle down. She wasn't.


**Broken**

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's not that I'm changing genre--just shifting a little bit to canon. Trying something new. Please do enjoy.

**Summary:** KyoHaru. AU. He was ready to settle down. She wasn't.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended upon posting this story. The plot is mine. The characters aren't. Stole a line from my other fics. Go figure it out. Lol.:))

---

Ootori Kyouya was always a positive guy. In business, he always gets it his way, always would the investors come beg to his feet just so their company could keep their business and corporations running. He's a talented businessman.

By the time he was nineteen, he already had a quarter of the zaibatsu running through his hands, much more than what his brothers had when they were at his age. He proved, not only to his father, but to the whole business empire as well, that he wasn't just one pretty boy with the looks and the name his family came to bring about. He had the wits and the talents to compete with the corporate industry. He showed that he had something to flash and shove in front of somebody else's nose.

Kyouya would always do things for profit. That's why when he married the Italian fashion model and damn rich business heiress, Vittoire Deveux, it gained their company a hell lot of merits than he even expected. Much had he given up just for the engagement. Even Haruhi, he had push away just for sake of the zaibatsu. But, seven months later, the divorce papers were filed and they turned away from each other to walk on different paths. Vittoire went back to Milan go back to work. It didn't hurt. They were never in love anyway.

Haruhi had traveled to the west coast then to pursue law school. She always knew it was for the best so she could move on and forget what has to be forgotten. She buried herself with her books and with school. After deep pools of tears Ranka had shed just to bring her back home, five years later, Haruhi surprised him with two of her large suitcases and a smile. She went into practice and served a civil law firm in Tokyo.

At the raw age of twenty-seven, Haruhi had succeeded lots of civil cases and earned her a degree of honor on the law firm she was working at.

---

Their meeting was much more of a coincidence. Or was it predestined? Over the years, Kyouya had missed her a lot. Yet he couldn't bring himself to come to her then. What would he say anyway? Hi, and smile after what he had done? Hug her back after he had pushed her away just for another girl so his company would expand its power than it already has? It was all his fault and selfish act that she turned his back on him.

But Haruhi understood. She was never clingy. A rich man's life is full of shit, and she had come to learn that, even before she fell in love with this particular guy who was much more full of shit. That's why she focused herself much more with work and school and Ranka, whom she had to remind every now and then not to drown himself with too much alcohol and playing cards.

"Senpai--"

"Haruhi," he spoke with a barely a smile. "When did you come back?"

'I missed you hell of a lot.' These were the words behind that question.

She smiled in turn and scoffed. He was all the same.

Two hearts that was beating together once.

Two hearts that came apart. And then, here they were, standing before each other as if nothing much had changed over the years. He was still the same. She stood whole and smiled like she used to. It was all the same comforting warmth.

---

Then, they were two hearts beating together as one all over again.

---

They lay on the carpet of his apartment building, exhausted and beat, yet pleased and sated. Kyouya reached out to touch her face, her adorable face that he came to love. Haruhi snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, their naked bodies pressing closer against each other as they enjoyed the warmth.

And then, Haruhi stood up, while planting a soft kiss on his forehead with a smile. "I'm going to make something. What d'you want to eat?"

He groaned, regretting the sudden loss of her touch as she stood up. He tried to pull her wrist to get her back down but she merely slapped his hand away and proceeded to make her way to his bedroom to make herself decent.

Moments later, she came back with a pair of boxers on. An oversize shirt hung loosely on her lithe shoulders and her hair, which now ran past her shoulders, was tied up in a high ponytail.

Kyouya smiled and complimented inwardly how cute she looked like three times over. He rushed over to where she stood, happy that after all these years they've gone through apart, the past feelings had stayed and were now growing much stronger than before. He had become sure of it, and he was happy.

He reached over to hug her from behind, and then with a tinkling sound, a bundle of keys hung from his slender fingers, and he dropped them down to her hands. Haruhi turned to look at him, her eyes questioning.

He snuggled on her neck and whispered against her soft skin, "I just want you to have it."

She frowned a bit, yet he didn't come to notice it as he pulled away and went to settle on the living room.

---

No matter how many times she replayed and told herself how much he loved this particular guy, she never was prepared herself to settle down. Not that she didn't want to, she simply was afraid. Maybe because the mere idea that settling down with an Ootori Kyouya was a reason enough to back out.

Maybe because she was still afraid. And she was scared to make the same mistake all over again. That to love him would merely drive her to another set of tears. That to love him and go further with their relationship would make her heart feel the same pain over again.

She thought she had understood him well. She thought it was simply nothing. That she felt happy and that she had respected him because he knew what would fulfill him. She thought she had learned to understand.

NOT. She was so wrong. She had never moved on when she thought she already had. And now, it was back to square one.

---

Kyouya stood drenched in the middle of the rain, feeling sober and useless. Not once in his whole life had he ever felt so empty. Not once had an Ootori stood out in the rain, while letting the large drops of water thunder his tall form. A small velvet box lay open on his hands, a hint of platinum flashing faintly against the pale moonlight. A hand gathered him up and pulled him out of the middle of the road and led him into the back of a car. He didn't know whose hand that belonged to. Didn't know which car he mounted on. He wasn't so sure anymore.

She had left.

She left no note. Left traces behind, indicating that she had stayed on his life for a hell lot of long while, but she never even bothered to explain why she left it all behind.

Yes, it was painful. He always thought that she would always be that girl he'd come walk down the aisle and be with for the rest of his life. He had been through a lot; a failed marriage on hand, important things he had to give up for business. Everything, he had to risk. What he didn't realize are the most important things were those which people always fail to realize.

People knew he was perfect. That he always lived a perfect life. In a fantasy-oriented world, maybe. But in reality, they were all wrong.

Haruhi blamed herself for their relationship that never did work out. They tried, but that's basically it. He was ready to settle down. She wasn't. She knew how much effort Kyouya had put on their relationship to make it last; she put it all to waste. The problem was? She was too weak to take it all in. She was cowardly.

Haruhi knew she had to trust Kyouya this time. They weren't kids anymore and they already knew what is right from what isn't. They were both acting childish.

He thought they were going to work out just fine. She didn't trust him. And they crumbled down.

---

There were once two hearts that came to beat as one. They've gone on separate ways, and lived different lives. Time then, tried to bring them back together. It should have been fate. But they never held on tight enough. The bridge became rickety and it threatened to fall apart. And when it did, two hearts came shattering down, broken and useless, yet trying its best to remain its beating. Even though a part of it is already gone.

---

**A/N:** Questions? Suggestions? Thinking it's just a piece of crap that a reader like you shouldn't be wasting time on? Let me know. My review link needs to be filled in.


End file.
